


Old Love

by Theonetruegod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Lance (Voltron), F/M, Keith (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonetruegod/pseuds/Theonetruegod
Summary: lance is heartbroken after hearing his two lovers talking about dumping him behind his back. he leaves and doesn't see them for ten years. with his friends by his side. he raises their children without them. one day they reappear in his animal clinic.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron), Allura/Keith/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Lance can't hold back his joy. He is having a baby. He just graduated college. He had two amazing mates. Well there just lovers. But now they have become mates. He squaled and twirled in his room. 

Pidge started to pound on the wall. "Shut it up, lance! This is the third time this past hour! Go fucking tell them already! God I am fucking trying to sleep!" Lance sighed at his roommates temper. He gathered up his overnight bag. And headed out of their apartment. 

At Keith's and alluras house   
Lance knocked on the door. But got no reply. After a few tries. He gave up and got out his spare key and unlocked the door. He walked in the house and called out to them. No replys, maybe they were in their office. Lance walked to the office. Closer he got. He could hear them talking. He got to the door. And noticed it slightly open. He opened it little bit more. Then he heard something that broke his heart. 

"I can't do this anymore, allura. I want just to be us. I dont love him anymore. Let's just end it with him. We dont need him in our relationship. It can just be the two of us". Keith was speaking in annoyed voice. 

Allura has to tell him no. She was with me before keith came into the picture. We were tougher for two years before Keith. We were childhood friends. Please allura you must say no. 

"Your right keith". Allura replied. My heart ripped from my chest. Tears ran down my cheek. I rushed out of the house as fast as I could. 

Lance's apartment  
Lance rushed into his apartment. Raning straight into shiro. He was balling his eyes out. Shiro treid to get answer out of the young omega. 

By the time he got answer out of lance. Hunk was home from his shift. Both men were furious at the two alphas. But lance kept them from leaving and killing them. 

When pidge awoke to go to her morning class. She asked why lance was sleeping on the couch. And between the two men. They told pidge everthing. She was furious. How could allura do this to lance? They were childhood sweethearts. She wanted ripped them apart and feed them to her cat. But both men stopped her. 

Few weeks later  
Lance was moving back to his hometown. He couldnt stay here anymore. Pidge and hunk understood his decision. Hunk will join him in half a year. And pidge would join next year after she graduates.

Shiro and his boyfriend Adam were leaving with lance. Adam was getting job as professor at the college in Lance's hometown. And shiro was becoming the new chief at the police station. 

A few weeks later  
They settled down. Lance told his family, alfor and Coran the news of the child. He made both Coran and Alfor not to tell allura. They both agreed. They both haven't heard from Allura in long time. They only heard news about allura through lance. That was it. Lance was surprised and upset with his ex lover. 

A month later   
Lance got a job at his neighbors animal clinic.

A week later   
He learned that he was having not one but two babies. He was overjoyed but sad at the same time. His babies will never know their dads. 

Eight months later  
Lance gave birth to baby girl and a baby boy. He named the girl Sonia. And the boy jimin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Allura and keith were discussing their relationship with lance. They both wanted to break up with him. It was not working out . They didnt love him any more. And sex felt more like a chore then anything else. 

They both heard a gasp behind them. They turned to see lance. He looked so heartbroken. This isn't how they wanted him to find out. They were going let him down gentle. How much did he hear?

They frozen stiff as they watched lance ran off. They didnt come back to their senses until lance was already gone. They treid to call him but he wouldn't answer. They gave up and try again the next day. They again got no reply. Keith even called his brother, shiro. But shiro didnt pick up. Allura called pidge. But she didnt get reply until the afternoon. Pidge called her up. And said even nasty things to Allura. 

They were to buzy to go over to lance place until a month later. 

At Lance's apartment   
Allura knocked on the door. Keith was grumbling and stomping his foot. As they waited for someone to open the door.

Soon hunk open the door. Hunk the teddy bear actually glared at them. He refused to let them enter. Keith had none of that. And used his alpha strength to shove the beta over. He rushed into the apartment. Calling out to lance but got no reply. Allura stayed put were she stood. Hunk got up. And chased after keith. He grabbed the young alpha by the neck. And dragged him to the door and threw him out.

Allura grabbed keith before he treid to jumped Hunk again. Keith was snarling and shaking in her grip.

Hunk wrapped his arms across his chest. "Do that again Keith. And I will have you arrested for breaking and entering. And physical assault". Keith stopped and looked at hunk in shock. 

"Shrio can't protect anymore, Keith. He moved out of town with Adam and Lance". That shocked both alphas.

"That's not true!" Keith yelled in Hunks face. Hunk spit in Keith's face. "It is the truth. They just left this morning. So you have no reason to be here". 

"But you are our friend. That gives us a reason to be here". Aluura told him. Hunk slapped Allura across the face. "I was never your friend. I was Lance's friend. I never liked Keith. I hated when you brought him into the relationship" he sneered in her face. "Keith was never nice to lance. Not even once. Yea, lance could be asshole to Keith. But everyone at school even you, Allura were always comparing him to Keith". He let out a heavy sigh. He was shaking with anger.

"Then you had to pick keith over him. You were dating lance two years before Keith. Next month would've been your guys sixth year anniversary. I hope your happy with yourselves". Allura was shaking. Tears ran down her cheeks. She didnt know what was going on. She didnt think everybody would be this mad. 

Keith sneered and spit on the ground. "We didt love him anymore. And he wasnt even good in bed anyway" he chuckled. Allura let out a gasp. What did he just say?

Hunk growled and pounced on Keith. They started to fight. Allura tried to pull them apart. But soon her alpha impulses took over. She too soon joined their fight. One of Hunks neighbors called the police. Officer thace was thace and officer Ulaz arrested them.

An hour later  
Pidge came to bail out hunk. She gave them both a threatening warning before they left. Keith treid to complain to Ulaz and Thace but both men just glared at them. Guess they were also anger with them. 

Ten years later  
Allura and Keith were moving down to her old home town. Allura got better postion at a law firm there. Keith would have to look for new work. Did that matter anyways he lived off allura for the past year. 

After living in the town for two weeks. Their dog, Kosmo ate something and got sick. They decided to take him to the vet. 

At the Voltron clinic   
They entered the huge building. Inside looked like any other animal clinic. At the front desk was a blonde girl. She was talking to two childern. They walked over to her. Keith ponded on the desk. "Can we get some service here". The girl looked up at Keith and glared. She let out annoyed sigh. "What can I do for you sir". Keith glared at her.

"My dog ate something and isn't doing well. So can you stop playing around. And do your motherfucking job". He yelled at her. The two children who were already scared were now crying. Allura felt horrible. She treid to calm down her husband but he refused to calm down. The blonde girl picked up the phone and called for the doctor. 

Few minutes later  
The blonde girl was able to calm down both children. Soon lance came out from the back. Keith and allura were shock to see him. Lance was also shock to see them. They treid to talk to him but he ignored them to talk to the blonde. "Romella what's wrong?" He asked her in a motherly tone. She pointed to them. "Their dog is sick. The man over there got violent. He also made both Sonia and Jimin cry". 

Lance turned to them. He glared at them. He walked over to them and bent down to check Kosmo over. "He have to spend few nights here. I can feel something in his stomach". He got up. And face them. "So Mr. Kogane can I have his leash". 

That got Keith out of his stupor. He started to cause a scene. Yelling at lance. Refusing to hand over Kosmo leash. Allura couldnt calm down her husband. Soon the police arrived. The officer was shiro. He came because the description of the man sounded like his brothers. 

Shiro cuffed Keith without a single thought and handed the leash over to lance. Lance smiled at shiro and gave him a peck on the cheek. The children before came out of their hiding spots. When they heard Shiro. Shiro shoved keith at one of the officers. 

The children ran into shiro waiting arms. And gave him hugs and kisses. 

Keith was struggling and throwing a fit as the officer dragged him outside. Allura did not follow them. Lance repeated what he said earlier to her. And she apologized to him and shiro. 

Then she apologized to the children and Romella. She told the children they were very brave. They nodded at her. 

Lance introduced them to her. They were his kids. They will be turning ten soon. The girl was Sonia and the boy was jimin. Her heart ached. God lance moved on. He had familt and life. He gave birth two beautiful babies. She wanted to cry. But she kept in. She apologized again and then she left. 

Lance picked up Kosmo and headed to the back. Damn was the dog heavy. Shiro put the twins down and said his good byes. The children went back behind the desk with Romella. 

At the police station   
Keith was being charged.

Kogane resident   
Allura couldnt get the kids out of her head. They looked so much like someone she knew. Some part of her wished they were her kids. But that could never be true. Because she lost her chance a long time ago. Maybe in some different lifetime they would be her children. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kogane residence   
Allura and Keith were arguing over Keith's behavior at the clinic. They were always arguing. They never argued like this before they broke up with lance. It always lance arguing with Keith. They were both tired of the arguing. I mean look at shrio and adam. They were both in a alpha relationship. And they never seemed to argue. What made their relationship so different to theirs?

Lance's house  
Sonia and Jimin were discussing about the big meanie and the pretty lady. Both of them looked like older versions of them. And the next time the big meanie came around mama. They would protect their mama like real alphas did. 

Few days later  
Voltron clinic  
Keith entered the building. At the front desk was Romella. "Welcome to the clinic. What can I do for you?" She welcomed him. Her voice laced with venom. He glared at her. He didnt like her attitude. "I am here to pick up my dog". She nodded at him. She handed him some papers to sign. And had him pay the bill. 

Then she went to get his dog. Just at that moment a gremlin walked in. She was glaring at him. That's when he noticed a dog in her arms instead of a cat. The dog was cairn terrier.

She walked to the desk. She was mumbling something underneath her breath. She set her dog down. The poach stayed put. Soon came out Romella with Kosmo. When Kosmo spotted Keith. He was bouncing about. Causing Romella to lose her grip on his leash. And Kosmo pounced on his master. 

Pidge was laughing her head off. Keith was were he belonged on the ground. She just wished it was six feet under, instead. Romella was giggling. She walked over to her seat and sat down. She smiled at pidge. A small blush covered her cheeks. "W-welcome to the c-clinic, Pidge. W-what can I do f-for you". Pidge smiled at the young girl. "Well darling". Causing the blonde to squeak. "I would like some flea medicine for rover". The blonde nodded as she rushed to get the medicine.

Keith was able to free himself from Kosmo. And smirked to himself. "So when did you become such a flirt?" He asked pidge. She turned to him. An evil look in her eyes. "It was the day I fucked lance into forgetting about you". Her smirk was that of the cat who ate the canary. Keith was furious at the statement. He growled at her. She turned back to the blushing Romella. She took the medicine from the blonde. And then handed her payment. "Gotta go, doll". She picked up her dog and left.

Remolla was swooning in her seat. Nothing can ruin her mood. Expect for one thing. Keith started to throw a jealous fit in the clinic. She had to call shiro. He told her to call him and not police station.

A few minutes later  
Shiro was dragging Keith's ass out of the clinic. Thank you, shiro. Good thing lance was in a surgery. Or that cloudve been worse.

Shiro house  
He had the day off. He was gonna spend it with his husband. Then later that afternoon he was gonna visit his fathers grave. It's been while. But nope his plans were ruined. He had to go get Keith. Now here they both were. Adam decided to go check on a student in the hospital. 

They were both glaring at each other. Keith was petting his dog Kosmo. Shiro was petting his cat, blackie. Keith thought the cats name was stupid. Just like name pidge gave.her old cat, which was green. Can't these people name their pets. 

They sat their for a few hours before shiro phone rang. It was lance. He was begging shiro to pick up the kids. Shiro loved Lance's kids. Lance didnt even need to begged him. He made keith come with him. They left Kosmo at the house.

Altea elementary school  
They arrived at altea elementary school. Keith followed shiro inside. He could hear the lovestruck or jealous parents over his brother. They got to the front desk. "I am here to pick up Sonia and Jimin. Is that okay Coran?" The older man nodded his head. He picked up his phone and called the kids classrooms. Then he hanged up. "They will be out soon, my boy". Shiro nodded at the older man. And walked over were the other parents stood. 

Soon Sonia and Jimin arrived. They rushed to their uncle. "Uncle shiro!" They squaled in his arms. Shiro calmed down the two childern. And then introduce the childern to Keith. "Hello big meanie". Sonia said to him. He couldn't help but stare at the children. One reason they were Lance's kids. He wanted to make scene. He was angry and upset over the discover. But he couldn't shiro and Allura would kill him if he made a scene at a elementary. 

Shiros house  
The kids were playing with Kosmo. The dog should be resting. Keith could never get the dog to behave. Adam and shiro were in the kitchen making dinner tougher. Lovely dovey couples make him sick. Because him and Allura haven't been like that in long time. 

The kids were annoying. Especially the girl. She kept mocking Keith and calling Keith's mullet ugly. This kid was definitely her mothers child. The kept trying to get him to play with them but he refused to.

Adam and Shiro had dinner done. They made the children set the table. They all satt down to eat. Shiro and Adam made his favorite. It took him back to when shiro and adam was raising him after their father deid. Nights were like this when they weren't buzy with work or school. 

After dinner Keith left.

Kogane residence   
Allura was waiting for him. "Where have you been?" He glared at her. "I was with my brother"He replied. Then he sneered at her. "When were you gonna to tell me about Lance's kids?" That led to a arguement. 


	4. Chapter 4

Altea elementary   
Lance was picking up Sonia and Jimin. They had plans to go to the zoo after school. The kids were chattering with their friends. "Come on you two. We need to meet up with uncle hunk and grandpa Alfor". The kids said goodbye to their friends and followed their mom to the car. 

The altea Zoo  
Lance waved to his best friend. Hunk was holding his daughter in his arms. The little girl name was Lani. Lance and the twins walked over to them. He gave Lani a kiss on the cheek. And hugged his friend. He looked around. "Where is Alfor?" Lance asked hunk. The other man laughed and pointed inside his car. Lance looked inside. Alfor was on his phone. He was flirting with caller. Lance laughed with Hunk. 

"He sure does loves Coran. If only Coran didnt need to work tonight". All the staff at the school had to be present for the meeting. Lance knocked on the door. Alfor waved to him and said goodbye to Coran. He got out of the car. He hugged Lance and the twins. He gave the twins some chocolates. He already early gave Lani enough chocolates for lifetime. She didnt need anymore.

They entered the zoo. And paid for their tickets. The childern dragged them to all the exhibits. The kids were able to get Alfor to buy them snacks and toys at each location. That old man loves to spoil the kids. At the lion exhibit. The group ran into Allura and Keith. Allura was shock to see her father. It's been long time since she seen or heard from father. Hunk pushed lance behind him. Grounding the omega from the two alphas. 

"Hello Allura". Sonia waved to allura. "Ouch". Jimin jabbed his sister in the side. She glared at him. "Hello Sonia" Allura waved at the little girl. She was so cute. But why was her father with this kid? "Who are you?" Keith asked Alfor. "And why are you with my omega?" Alfor glared at Keith.

"I am Alluras father". Keith was surprised by this. Allura never talked about her father. He assumed they had bad relationship or he was dead. "And who are you saying is your omega?" 

"Lance" Keith shouted at the older Alpha. Alfor growled at Keith. "He is not your omega". Keith growled back. "Yes he is". Allura gripped her husband. "Calm down, Keith. We broke up with lance long time ago". Keith came back to himself and whimpered. She was right. What was wrong with him? Allura smiled at him. And looked towards her father. 

"Why are you with him, Father?" She asked him. Alfor glared at his daughter. "He was suppose to be my son in law. But that didnt happen. But he is still a child that I saw grow up to become a wonderful mother. He also unlike stayed in contact with me" He sneered at her. This did not surprise Allura. She did deserve this. Keith was shaking with rage. "Dont speak to my wife like that bastard!" Keith shouted at Alfor. 

"Dint you lie at Alfor, your asshole!" Lance yelled back at Keith. "What did you just call me you little bitch. Come out behind Hunk. And fight me. Or are you just little whore that can only spread their legs". Lance started to cry. Keith's statement and Lance's tears made Alfor and Hunk lose it. "Lance take the kids and go to the next exhibit without us, Now". Alfor used his Alpha voice on lance. The omega quickly gathered their things and the kids. And rushed out of there. 

"Now my dear daughter. If you want to fight with sexist husband, you can. But I will not go easy on you. Or you can go and catch up with lance and the kids. And apologize for what your husband did". Allura bowed to her father and ran to catch up with the omega. 

"Now asshole let's give you all time good beating". Alfor stated as he charge the dazed alpha. 

The three men were fighting until the police arrived. They were dragged to the police station.

With lance and allura  
Allura was apologizing for Keith's behavior. She even pulled the omega and frightened children into a hug. With her alpha senses she could hear people whispering. They were talking about fight. And others were talking about how they looked like a cute family. 

She just wished the last part was true. She held lance tighter. But it could never happen. He was obliviously with Hunk now. And they have three beautiful children tougher. 

Lance and the kids calmed down. Allura tagged along with them. God did it feel like family date. She carried the bags for little omega. He made such wonderful mother. She bought the childern anything they wanted. When lance almost tripped. She caught him. And pulled him close to her. "Stay close to me little omega". She whispered into his ear. He shivered at her words. 

They made it to the end. She walked them to the car. "That's when lance checked his phone. She did the same. They both had several miss calls from the police station. "Since we both have to go to the station. Why not ride with us?" Lance asked her. She badly wanted to. But she shouldn't. "Nah, I will just follow you in my car". Lance nodded at her. And got in his car. 

Police station   
They walked over to the front desk. "I am here to bail out Alor and Hunk". Lance told the officer. "What about you miss?" The officer asked Allura. "I am here to pick up my husband, Keith". The officer nodded to them. Lance and Allura paid for the bails. The three men were released. 

Shiro brought them out. "Hi uncle shiro" the kids waved to their uncle. He waved back to them. "Now next time men. If ever catch you causing scene at public place again. I will arrest you". The officer at the front desk was laughing his head off. "Shut it Officer Giffern!" Shiro shouted at his officer. The officer kept on laughing. 

"Now Alfor and Hunk thank you for beating up my brother" Shiro said. As he patted their backs. Keith gasped at his older brother. "How could you, shiro". Shiro smacked his brother across the back of his head. "That's for being Sexist. I did not raise you to be like this". Keith looked down at the ground. Shiro smacked him again. "Apologize to them". Keith apologize to them. 

Alfor and Hunk were still pissed. Lance nodded at keith. He was still upset. But he will forgive him for now. He held the twins close to himself. Allura grabbed her husband. "Let's go home. We cause enough trouble for the day". She said goodbye to them. She even got hugs from the childern. 

Kogane residence   
Allura and Keith were fighting until 2 PM in the morning. 


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro helped keith get a mechanic job. Keith was so happy. It's been over a year since he lost his last job. 

Puig mechanic shop  
Keith was working on a BMW engine. "Come over here Keith". Kankide called for him. Keith stopped what he was doing. He walked walked over to his boss. "What do you need boss". Kinkade patted his shoulder. "I need you to drive this back to its owner. He can't pick it up himself. I would do it myself. but after the last accident. My husband would kill me if got on one". Keith nodded his head. Who wouldn't say yes. It was beautiful Harley-Davidson. 

Lance's house   
Keith delivered the bike. He got told to knock on the door. And the owner would answer. Then why couldn't they just come get the bike themselves? Keith knocked on the door. After a bit he tried again. This time the door opened. It was one of Lance's brat that answered. She glared up at him. "Why are you here, big meanie". He glared back at the rude brat. "I am here to drop off a bike". She blinked up at him and smirked. She turned around and cupped her hands in front of her mouth. "Mommy, your bike is back". She called for lance. Keith could hear bunch of werid sounds. Before lance appeared at the door.

Lance was glaring at him. "What are you doing here, Mullet". God such mother and daughter pair. "I am here to drop off your bike". Lance got on his tippy toes to look over his shoulder. Was lance always this short? Why did he just notice? "Oh you weren't lieing. Thank you mullet. Let me go get my purse. I already payed for the repairs. But you deserve a tip for bringing it".

Lance left get his purse. That left him and the brat alone. They ended up having a mini staring competition. This reminds Keith back in school when he and lance use to do same thing.

Lance reappeared. He handed keith a twenty. "Here you go Keith". Keith took the money. "Thanks lance" he replied. "Just let me get Jimin and we will give you ride back to the shop". 

Lance's car  
It was horrible for Keith. The brats were arguing over song choices. Lance ignoring the brats. Sonia ever chance she got she would kick his seat. Again lance would ignore it. This motherfucking mother and daughter relationship.

Puig mechanic shop  
Lance and the twins hugged Kinkade.  
Lance was flirting with the other man. And kinkade was flirting back. "Lance and need to come over. Giffern misses you". Lance laughed. "He just wants to take bite out of me" Lance joked. Kinkade leaned in closer and warped his arms around Lance's waist. "He isn't only one, kitten". Lance started to fan himself. "Kinkade you know how to make a omega blush". Both men were laughing.

Keith really wanted to kill kinkade and his husband. And then bend lance over there dead bodies and fuck him until he was pregnant. But he had to control his instincts. He couldn't lose this job. Allura would kill him. 

Lance and twins left. Sonia gave Keith the middle finger. But her brother jabbed her in the side. Maybe the male brat wasnt so bad. 


	6. Chapter 6

Allura kept noticing Hunk hanging out with young woman. They seemed way to close. Was Hunk cheating on lance? Hunk wouldn't do that to lance. But her suspicions came true. When she spotted the two of them kissing.

Lance would never believe her. She was one who brought someone new in their relationship. Then threw him away four years later. But lance deserve to know. 

Two weeks later  
Allura still hasn't told lance. One she doesn't have his number and two she never crosses his path. 

A week later  
She discovered Hunk taking Lani on one of his dates with his bitch

Three days later  
The bitch was with Lani at a park. This made allura think Hunk was fucking the babysitter behind Lance's back.

A week later  
She caught shiro with the cheaters. She watched as shiro took picture of the cheaters kissing. Maybe he was going use as proof of Hunks cheating. But nope he gave the phone to Hunk. How could you do this lance. She quickly took a picture of the scene.

Three months later  
She collected enough proof. She felt bad for lance. She keep him safe. 

A week later   
She was able to gather everyone there. It was mostly thanks to her father. "Lance, I am sorry. I have to tell you this. Your husband has been cheating on you". Lance let out a gasp. She pulled up the proof. And passed it around the room. "How could you do this to me Hunk. I trusted you. How could you do this to our children". Lance giggled out. Hunk got on his knees and begged at Lance's feet. 

"Please, baby. I didnt meant to do it. I dont even love her". He choked out. Shay gasped, "you told me. You loved me. That you were gonna leave him for me. That Lani would be my daughter. That we were gonna be family". She laughed. 

"Who will you choose Hunk. Cause there way hell let this bitch have my daughter". Lance giggled so hard. He fell on his butt. What was going on allura thought. "I can't choose. I dont want to lose eighter of you". Hunk faked sobbed. Shay patted Hunks shoulders. "Its obvious. I have to pick me, babycakes" shay said. "Get your hands off my husband. You bitch". Lance played growled at her. 

Shay raised an eyebrow at lance. "What can you do little housewife. You can't even please him in bed". Lance faked gasp. And jumped shay. Both were fake fighting. Allura really didnt know what's going on.

She turned to her husband. Who earlier was raving mad but now was confuse. Shiro got from his seat. And ignored the fake cat fight. He put his hands on her shoulder.

"Allura you got everthing wrong". She was confuse. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Hunk is married to the suppose bitch. Her name is shay. Also Lani is shay and Hunks only child". He explained to her. Allura was embarrassed. She wanted the world to swallow her up.

Lance and Shay stopped their play fighting. Shay introduce herself to both Keith and Allura. "Its okay. You guys arnt the first to assume I was Hunks mistress. You guys wont be last". 

Shay become quick friends with the couple.


	7. Chapter 7

King mansion   
Lance and the twins were invited to have dinner Alfor and Coran. 

Allura appeared to drop off something. She waved to lance. He walked over. "Lance what are you doing here?" She asked him. "Having dinner with your dad" he replied. She put her hand on the back of her head. "That is so cool. Can I join you, please". He raised an eyebrow at her question. "You should ask your dad that". Allura was sweating bullets. This omega always made her nervous. "You are so right. I will be right back". She ran away. "Your going the wrong direction, Allura". He called to her.

She turned to him. "You are so right. So where is my dad". He giggled at her. It made her inner alpha proud. He pointed up the stairs. "He is in the playroom with the twins". She nodded at him. And rushed upstairs to playroom. If lance tells anyone that she trip. He is lair she did not trip

The twins playroom  
The playroom used to be alluras. She invite pidge, matt and Lance over to play alot as kids. She knocked on the door. "You can come in" alfor called. She walked in. "Hey, dad can I eat over for the night?" He gave her a weird look. But then smirked at her. "Sure you can honey". She thanked her dad. She wanted to rush back to tell lance. But Jimin stopped her. "Will you play with us?"

Two hours later  
She was tired. The twins had twice the energy then she did. How was her father able to keep up? "Come down dinner is ready". Lance told them. He was standing at the door. 

The twins rushed past them. "Slow down kids". Lance chased after his kids. Alluras inner alpha was shaking with pride. Lance was such a wonderful mother. He make someone a great wife one day. 

After dinner  
Alfor was showing the twins photos of when their mother was a kid. That also involved photos of allura. It's been a long time since she looked at those photos. The ones she owned. Keith threw them away. He didnt want anything that reminded him of lance. 

"Hey dad are sure this is me? I am pretty sure that is Sonia" she whispered in his ears. He turned towards her. She could see mischief in his eyes. "Yes they are. It's so surprising how much you two look like each other". 

Kogane residence   
She told Keith what had just happened. He looked upset over it. But she didnt understand why. 

He finally spoke. "Allura, sonja looks so much like you. And the male brat what is his name?" He asked. "Its Jimin" she replied with annoyance in her voice. She wished he stop calling them brats. "Anyways the male looks like me. Doesn't he? Adam was the one to point out to me last week. When I went over to visit shiro and the brats were over".

"You saw them without me". She whined. "Yea so. Are you even listening to me. The brats looks just like us. They just turned ten a few months ago". It dawned on her. "Are you saying they are our kids". He nodded at her. Her alpha was howling in joy. "They must have been conceived. When the last time we spent a heat with him. You know when we knotted him at the same time". She getting hard thinking about it. But then her mood soured.

"That means when we broke up with him and ran away. He was already pregnant. We dumped our pregnant omega. God we are the worst alpha in existing". Keith slapped her to shut her up. "Calm down. You are stinking up our house". She nodded at him. She calmed herself down. 

"Now think about it. We didnt know he was pregnant. Then he had to ran away without telling us anything. He ran away with our pups. Without us knowing. He went against our rights as their fathers". 


	8. Chapter 8

Allura and Keith needed to prove that the twins were their kids. They knew no one would give them straight answer. They might jokes or hints about it. but they wont really tell them. 

It they couldn't go to lance. He would lie to their face. 

King mansion  
Allura got a peice of Sonia hair. When she was brushing her hair.

Shiros house  
Keith got peice of Jimins hair while getting lollipop from his hair. The kid is ten. Why is getting candy in his hair? (Author note: I can tell you kids are mean. They will put candy and gum in your hair. If you are not paying attention). 

Hospital   
They got hold of an old friend, Haggar. She was doctor. They begged her test the hair samples to see if they were partenal match. 

Kogane residence  
A few days later  
Hagger called them up. Sonia was hundred percent match to allura. Same with Jimin to Keith. 

They both were so overjoyed over the news. But they were also furious. Lance kept this from them for ten years. He also had these past comple months to tell them. 

They called lance over. He wouldn't able to come over for few days. This pissed them off more. 

A few days later  
Lance arrived. He did not bring the kids. They were spending day with pidge. Both alphas were staying calm. The little omega sat down on their couch. They sat down on either side of him. Allura put her hand on his thigh. He was turning red. Keith pulled out the DNA tests. And set it down on the table. 

"Now lance what are these?" He asked the omega in alpha voice. The little omega was shaking. He picked up the papers and read them. He dropped them on the ground. He treid to get up but allura grip on his thigh kept him in place. "Stay put, omega". She used her alpha command. Lance wanted to cry. They knew, they fucking knew. 

Keith put his hand on Lance's neck. And tighted his grip. "Now omega answer the question?" Lance nodded at the alpha. "T-there p-parental r-results" he whimpered out. "Yes good omega" allura purred in his ear. She was rubbing his thigh. "Now little omega. What does the parental results say?" Lance was shaking. "I-I d-dont w-want t-to s-say" he cried. 

Allura sighed "you were being such good little omega. Now you are being a bad omega. You need to be punished". Lance was scared. He couldnt ran away. Keith let go of his neck. Allura grabbed his shirt. Throwing lance across her lap. He treid to struggle. But she used her alpha command on him to make him stay put. She was spanking him. Each slap was rougher then the last. 

Ten minutes later  
Lance was sitting again. He had tears and snot running down his face. Keith got some tissues for lance. Lance wiped away the snot. But he couldnt stop the tears. "Now lance tell us the results". Keith commanded the omega.

"It says y-you are the f-father of j-jimin. And A-allura is the f-father of S-sonia". He cried out. Allura was rubbing his back. "Good omega". What is wrong with them? Lance thought. "Now omega why did you not tell us beforehand?" 

Lance was close to having a panic atteck. Allura and Keith realized this. And calmed themselves down. They soothed the omega away from the panic atteck. 

Keith repeated alluras question. "Because you dumped me. Your broke up with me on the day I was going tell you". This shocked both alphas. So he was going tell us allura thought. "Why didnt you tell us these couple of months?" Keith growled. 

"Because you wouldn't believe me. I mean allura thought they were Hunks kids remember. And when we were tougher. You spent the last year of our relationship accusing me of cheating. You guys also didnt even realize the twins looked like you. I figured someone had hinted it to you guys". 

Both alphas could hear the hatred in his voice. Lance had all rights to be anger. How did they forget the last year of relationship was horrible. They hated being stuck with lance. But when he spend time with anyone else they got jealous. And accuse lance of cheating. Lance's last heat with them. Had came early because both alphas forced to much alpha pheromones on the poor little omega until he went into heat. Keith even once accused lance cheating with his brother. Which put a crack in his relationship with his brother. 

They were assholes, especially keith. "Also keith hasn't been nice to me. His been an ass to me. How many times has he been to jail. Why would I let him be the father of my children" lance barked at them. That was so true. "He needs to learn to control his temper and go see a therapist". Lance got up. And limped to their living room door. Allura cringed, she didnt realize she spanked him that hard. 

"Good bye you two. If you do this again. I will charge you with sexually and physically abuse". Then he left. Both alphas were to stunned to move. 

Later  
"We sue to get rights to our children". Keith stated. Allura sighed and spoke her head no. "Why not" keith growled. "Because no judge will give us rights to the kids. Especially if the children were being raised by a strong independent omega. Who is a vet and single mother". Allura mumbled. "You also have a record everywhere you lived. Also lance could just tell the court what we did to him. We wouldn't get custody. We would be in jail". 

Keith hope sanked. He wanted his kid. Allura patted his back. "Why not go to therapy? Prove to lance you can change. I will go with you". Keith mumbled a fine.


	9. Chapter 9

Keith started going to therapy. His therapist was a young woman named acxa. She was very brilliant. And helped Keith deal with issues he had built up for years. 

He told her that he hated his parents picking careers over him. Both of them dieing as heroes. Korlia was in the air force. She deid rescuing her fleet. She deid when keith was four. Then his father deid saving a family in a fire. Keith at the time was fourteen.

Shiro and Adem tried to be there. But both of them were always working. Good thing was that his fathers life insurance paid for most of his life expenses.

As time went on. He became anger and depressed. He made new friends. Rolo and Nyma liked to do drugs and steal things. It was fun. Until he wrecked one of the cars they stole. Shiro lost his shit. They fought all night over it. Shiro forbid him from seeing them. But a teenager will never listen.

Rolo introduced him to older kids. They were so cool. That led to more drugs. it also led to booze and parties. He lost his virginity to an older girl. She was small and had big boobs. God was she a good fuck. Soon Keith was addicted to fucking any pretty thing. 

He got into fights in school. Most of them were with guys who were pissed that he fucked their bitches. He also would lose his temper and beat anyone that looked him in the wrong way. If weren't for the fact he was smart and had amazing grades. He would've been kicked out of school. 

Shiro had enough of his shit. And would send him to a training camp ever summer. But it never worked. Nothing shiro did could chang his behavior. 

Keith gave up drugs expect for cigarettes. And sometimes weed. Because both Rolo and Nyma deid from a drug overdose. His only close friends were gone. 

Soon he graduated high school and got into the college. The only one that would take him. That was because Adam pulled some strings to get him in. 

He was loner. He went to parties and fucked around. The third month in school. He meet her. She was gorgeous. She was smart and independent. She was a true alpha. He also liked her long beautiful legs. He wanted them warped around his waist.

He learned her name was Allura King. She came from a rich family. Her only problem was her boyfriend. The omega was ugly and clingy. Keith didnt understood what she saw him. Maybe he was a good fuck. 

Keith slowly got close to her. At first she ignored him. But he slowly chipped away at her heart. Soon they became friends. He would hint at her to break up with her boyfriend. But it never worked. She was over the hill in love with the omega it made him sick. 

As time want on. Allura spent more time with him then her boyfriend. He was pulling her in with his bad boy charm. 

Later she kissed him underneath the blenches. She begged him not tell her boyfriend. The kisses turned to sex. Her moans underneath him were so wonderful. 

Her boyfriend was getting supcouis of them. He was getting more clingy. But they didnt mind as long as he didnt know. 

But week later. He caught them tougher. He was so upset. He tired to leave but allura caught him. She begged him not to leave her. She soothed her little omega. That's when keith meet lance. 

Lance was annoying. He spent most of his time getting on Keith's nerves. Lucky allura was always on keiths side of the arguements. 

A month later  
Allura begged lance to let keith join their relationship. But he refused to agree. The omega should listen to his alphas commands. But lucky for them that night allura fucked lance into agreeing.

The relationship was sucky. Lance was a pain. He was getting onto Keith for ever little thing. Keith noticed Lance's friends didnt like him. Good for them. He didnt like them either. He reminded lance. all the time how much he hated him.

Soon shiro and Adam meet his lovers. Both men loved them. Overtime Keith become jealous over lance relationship with his brother. 

But he also came to realize why allura liked the omega. He was annoying. But he was smart and kind. He was also amazing in bed. The little omega would help Keith with his issues. 

One day lance came to tell him. That he loved Keith as much as he loved allura. And wanted all three of them to become mates. That scared keith. He also was falling for little omega. It was hard to control his inner alpha around the omega. But instead telling lance. he loved him. Keith stomped on the little omegas heart.

As time went by. Both alphas decided to lose lance. They would accuse him of cheating. But then get anger at him for spending with others then with them. The last time they accused him was with shiro. That got Keith kicked out of his childhood home and into alluras place. 

Keith didnt go into detail about how they basically forced lance into a heat. Which is seen as rape in society. But he did tell acxa. 

He told her about how lance caught them talking abour breaking up with him. They did try to get hold of him but he wouldn't answer. They even went to his place but only to learn that he went back home. Taking both shiro and adam with him.

Keith told Acxa about how the past ten year have been. Allura and Keith's relationship started to get rocky. Where did the thrill go? But they never broke up. Keith proposed to allura a year after lance left. And they went to court to get married. 

They never treid for a kid. Allura didnt want give up work. And Keith really didnt want a kids.

As time went on. They were fighting all the time. Most of their fights were over Keiths behavior. And the fact that Keith couldnt keep a job for shit. 

Keith would spend most of the nights at bars then at home. And allura would spend her free time at stores and spas with her "friends". 

Soon they both were bringing home people to fuck. Alluras playthings usually had something in common with lance. But when keith would put it out. It would led to a fight. He knows she still loves lance . And as much as Keith bitches about lance. He also wants lance back.

Keith last conquest was a young thing named lotor. He was a alpha. But he was such a bitch. Keith shared him with allura. But lotor didnt last long. The kid was worse then Keith. He also was gold digger. They dropped him quick. After lotor neither of them brought someone home. 

Keith lost his last job over beating customer with hammer. He spent half a year in jail. He was lucky that he only spent half a year. 

Afterwards he stayed home with Kosmo. The dog came into the picture after they dumped lotor. 

Allura told him about the job offer at her hometown. At first they were worried lance was there. But it's been ten years he could've moved. It was hard for Keith to leave his hometown. But Altea was were his father was buried. It was the old mans hometown. 

They packed up their things and said their goodbyes. They arrived at altea. Keith told her everthing thats been happing the past few chapters. 

Acxa explained to Keith the issues of his behavior and ways to fix it. But it will take some time. But the first step was apologize to lance. 


	10. Chapter 10

Altea veterinarian clinic   
Keith begged Romella to let him see lance. She sighed and called lance to the front. Lance appeared, "why are you here, Mullet?" Keith treid to hold in his anger. "I am here to apologize or take you somewhere out to eat to apologize". Lance wasnt fully convinced but a apologize did sound nice. "Do it tonight. Come over at my place. The kids will be with my parents tonight". Keith agreed and left.

Lance's house  
Keith arrived an hour after lance closed the clinic. They ordered pizza and ate in complete silence. After dinner Keith apologize for everthing he every did to lance. "I know a apologize isn't going fix everthing between us. But I want this to work. I need to know my kids. You dont need to be with us. But me and allura. We want to know our kids. I am trying to be a better person but it's going to be hard ". Lance patted Keith's back. "Sure keith you can see your kids . And thanks for going to therapy". 

Two weeks later  
Lance let keith and allura have the twins for a night. The kids were loud and annoying. Sonia kept trying to pick fights with Keith. Allura laughed "are you sure she isn't your kid instead?" Keith glared at allura. "Very funny, allura". 

Trying to get them to take baths was horrible. Sonia got soap in her eyes. And Jimin had spent an hour refusing to get in. 

During dinner the kids refused to eat.

Then bedtime the kids kept refusing to go to bed. They would whine for a story. Then cry about a monster underneath their bed. Then the rest of the night allura or keith would find them up and about. These twins were an handful. 

The next morning the twins again refuse to eat. They hated everthing Keith put on the tv. They would make mess and not clean it up. 

Then lance arrived. He had pancake mix and berries. He went to the kitchen and made the pancakes. He called for the twins and served them the pancakes and berries. The twins gobbled it up. 

"Go clean up your mess". The kids nodded at their mother. And went to clean up the mess. Lance turned to allura and Keith. "I am so sorry about their behavior. The twins never acted like this before". Both alphas did not believe little omega. But they pretended they did. 

"Do you guys have today off?" Keith and allura said yes. "Why dont we go to the park?" The alphas agreed. At the park they can prove to the omega. they can take care of the kids 

The park  
Sonia was terror at the park. She was mean to all the other kids. Jimin was just as bad. Keith would get onto the twins but they would flip him off. Breath in and out. Keith kept telling himself. 

Allura would also try but they would only partial listen to her. They turned to little omega. His been playing with Kosmo. "Lance do something about your kids". Lance stopped playing with Kosmo. And saw what his kids were up to. He let out a sigh. And got up. Kosmo treid to knock him back down. "No Kosmo stay put". The dog listened. Lance handed the leash to allura. And walked over to the twins.

"What are you two up to?" The twins looked up. Fear ran across their little faces. They treid to make a ran for it. But their mother caught them. He dragged them by their ears to the alphas. "Now you two handle it". He forced the twins to pay attention to the alphas. Allura lectured the twins on their behavior. And Keith gave out the punishment. No electronics for a month. Neither of the twins liked that. The alphas made them go apologize.

Then they left.

Kogane residence  
The kids grabbed their things. Awhile the alduts talked down stairs. "When are you going to.tell the twins, lance?" Keith asked. "After they get used to you. And Keith gets little better". The alphas didnt like it but they could deal with it. Or maybe Keith could go behind Lance's back and tell the kids himself. 


	11. Chapter 11

Kogane residence   
This is the third night the kids have been spending with them. Lance has had yet to tell them and Keith was done waiting. 

He knew allura wouldn't allow him. So he had to do when she was gone. Lucky for him. She had emergency with one of her clients. She had to go deal with. She would be gone for most of the night. 

Keith fed the kids McDonalds for dinner. And for dessert they had chocolate cake. 

They watched the princess bride. Sonia had picked it. When the movie was over. Keith turned off the tv. And turned to the twins. "I need to tell you something brats".

They got used to him calling them brats. "What uncle Keith?" They asked unison. Keith hated it when they did that. It was creepy. 

"It something your mom kept from you. But I feel like you guys deserve to know". That got the twin. They both raised their eyebrows at him and were pouting. "Come on tell us" they whined in unison. Again creepy Keith thought. "The truth is me and allura are your guys dad. we wanted to tell you guys. But mother didnt want to tell. But that isn't right. You guys deserve to know". 

The twins were surprised by the news. One they had two dads. And their mother was going keep that from them. "Are you really our dad? Why didnt you tell us sooner?" Keith let out a fake whine. "We just found out. Your mother never told us. He was pregnant with you guys. And then we just recently found out you guys are our kids". He whipped away a fake tear. "You dont have call me dad. But I would like you too".

The twins pounced on him and called him dad. He had to hide his smirk.

Allura returned. Lucky for keith the twins were already asleep.

The next morning   
The twins were hanging off every word Keith said. Or they were following him around like puppy dogs. "It seem like we have more then one puppy in the house" allura laughed. 

Lance came to pick up the twins. But they refuse go with him. They wanted to stay. "Come on guys, we have plans with uncle Hunk today". But they refuse. "Why are you acting like this?" Lance treid to force Sonia to put on her coat. She smacked her mother. This surprised both lance and allura. Sonia has never laid hands on her mother before. 

"Omega when were you going tell us the truth?" Sonia asked lance. Lance was hurt. it was very disrespectful for childern to call their omega parent an omega. Allura grabbed Sonias shoulder. And forced the child to turn around. 

"What did you just him?" Allura asked the child. "I called him an omega. You guys and others call him omega. Why can't I?" The child whined. "Because children shouldn't call their mothers omega. Its disrespectful". She lectured the child. Jimin shoved allura over freeing his sister. 

"Why are you standing up for him? His the one who kept us away from you guys. You should be mad at him. He kept his children away from their fathers". Allura and Lance gasped. 

Lance looked heartbroken. "You told them?" Allura was shaking her head no. But keith kept slinet. Sonia and Jimin pushed their mother to the ground. "You weren't going to tell us". Allura got to her feet and rushed to the omega. And helped him back up. The little omega was crying and shaking. 

Allura glared at her husband. Then she looked down at the twins. She used her alpha voice. "He was going tell you brats. He was waitinf for us to prove ourselves to him and you guys. Me and Keith has done some bad things to him. We even did a bad thing to him when we found out the truth. We dont deserve you guys. But your mother gave us a chance. Now look at what that has done. You only spend three nights with us. And you already harming your mother". The twins were crying and shaking. Trying to apologize to their mother.

But allura wouldn't allow them close to their mother. Her protective instincts kicked in. No one was allowed near her omega. " you can stay here like you guys wanted But me and your mother are going somewhere else". Allura carried the little omega outside to the car. Ignoring her pups calling out to her. And drove off. 

She didnt answer her husband calls. She drove the omega back to her dads.

King mansion   
She carried the omega into the mansion. Both Coran and Alfor were suprise to see allura and lance. "What happened?" Alfor asked. Allura told them everthing that just happened. They wanted to kill keith. But lance had stopped them. "Its not worth it. And anyways the twins are dealing with him now". 


	12. Chapter 12

Kogane residence   
The twins were making Keith miserable. He already felt bad. He didnt think the twin would've acted like that to lance. If he had known. He wouldn't have told them. But now they are being asses to him. They were the one to shove lance, not him. 

He wished lance was here. He would know what to do. He sighed when he heard knock at his door. He went and answered it. At the door was Hunk. He was here to pick up the kids. Keith called for the twins. 

They hugged Keith and said their goodbyes. "At least I still get hugs" keith thought. When the kids were out of sight. Hunk punched Keith in the face. Then he left.

Later that day  
Shiro came over. He punched Keith in the face twice. "Your lucky keith, that Alfor is being held back by lance". Keith nodded at his brother. Shiro spent an hour lecturing Keith on what he had done. Then he punched Keith two times in the stomach. 

Shiro can be very vicious. When he wants to be. 

The next day  
Allura came back. She and keith fought for hours. 

Two weeks later  
The twins wanted to see them again. The one to drop them off was Pidge. She punched Keith in the face. "What is wrong with you people and punching me in the face". Pidge just scowled at him. 

Jimin hugged him. Sonia punched him in the kiwis. Then she hugged him. They turned to allura and hugged her. They said good bye to Pidge. She flipped them off and left. "That is where she got it from" both alphas thought.

The next few weeks. They spent it with the twins. Not seeing lance once. Someone else would pick up the twins. or drop them off. 

Two months later   
They meet up with lance again. Lance punched Keith in the face. Allura started to laugh. The twins got onto their mother for hitting their father. That made allura laugh harder. "Hit me again, lance". 


	13. Chapter 13

A year later  
The alphas realized they could not live without lance. Thanks to lance their relationship was safe and sound. And They had two beautiful children. 

They went get everyone's permission to court him.

Shiro beat them both black and blue when they asked for his permission. Then he said yes. 

Pidge used them as lab rats before she gave her permission.

Hunk gave them food poisoning before he gave them his blessing. They were both sick for two weeks. It was coming out from both ends. 

Matt just like his sister used them as lab rats. 

Alfor beat up up Keith. And Coran made allura do their taxes. And they still only gave allura their blessing. 

Adam eat both of them alive. His lecture was horrible. The lecture lasted for twelve hours. They rather be beaten half to death. 

Sonia was carbon copy of her mother. The brat was sadistic. She tortured them. Jimin just wanted a years worth of candy.

They finally went to Lance's family. His mother hit them with a rolling pin. Pop-pop eat them alive. Marco ripped them to shards. Luis gave them a good beating. The worst was veronica. She was the sterotypical overprotective alpha. But they got their blessings. Well expect for Veronica's. She still to this day threatens to kill them. Both alphas refuse to be in a room alone with her. Or even be near her. 

They started their courtship with lance. At first lance denied them at every corner. It took over a year when he finally said yes. They went on dates. Bought him and the twins anything they wanted. 

Keith also learned to control his temper thanks to Acxa. He even took lance to one of his appointments. That's when he learned that his therapist was Veronica's wife. Scary right, poor Keith. 

Another year went by. Keith and allura asked lance to marry them. They even gave him a prenup. The prenup would only benefit him. They also gave him their life insurance. So if they deid. Only he and twins would get it. 

They had a spring wedding. They honeymood in Ireland. They took the twins with them. 

As time went by. They were blessed with three more children. None of them came in a set. 

They went on many trips as a family. Celebrated many birthdays and holidays. But they also buried many loved ones. 

The first one to go was lance. He deid at the age of seventy. With his love ones surrounding him. Second was Keith. And then allura. Both alphas didnt live long after their omega deid. They were so heartbroken. They could not live without him. 


End file.
